Office Problems
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Bulma is having a little trouble dealing with a business associate -- Mr. Anderson. Vegeta decides that he needs to pay a visit to the man and play husband. An author by the name of Hybrid Gin has stolen this story as her own, please inform of it.


Bulma getting home at odd hours wasn't strange, but what did bother Vegeta was that she went straight to their room

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I guess you could say this is a prequel of sorts to Lazy Mornings. This has not been beta'd so excuse me if things aren't a little correct, I try very hard to edit my works but even I miss the small things. Read and Enjoy!

Bulma getting home at odd hours wasn't strange, but what did bother Vegeta was that she went straight to their room. Normally Bulma would check on Trunks then come find him to question him on his son's activities for the day and if he had spent any time with the brat. Frowning he turned his head from their bedroom window, where the light had flickered on and headed in to the house. This strangeness was something he couldn't ignore.

He found her in the shower frantically washing herself with soap over and over again. The way her hands shook worried him enough to step into the shower – forgetting about taking off his work out shorts. He reached out and stilled the hand with the loofah. It was then that Bulma seemed to notice him. She jerked away from his hand, coming flush up against his hard body. Her strange behavior had Vegeta on edge – something had happened.

"I just needed to get clean," she answered Vegeta's unasked question. "Just wanted to feel clean before I checked on Trunks…and you."

Vegeta's body tensed as he heard the tremor in her voice. Without a word he grabbed the loofah and soap. Lathering the two between his hands he let the soap drop to the floor and went about washing Bulma's body – slowly and methodically. Not leaving on strip of flesh go unwashed. Bulma relaxed halfway through his expert care. Letting him hold her up and do all the work. It was then she felt compelled to speak about what had happened.

"I knew he was a pervert and a lecher. I just thought I could handle him. I mean I've had to deal with Master Roshi and Oolong for years….but then they're just harmless really." Bulma paused when Vegeta's arms came up to wrap around her waist. She leaned back more and let her head rest on his shoulder. "If the technology produced by his company wasn't so key for Capsule Corp, I'd sue his ass and wash our hands clean of him. I mean his hands moved so quickly under the table! At first I just though I as imaging things, but then he grew bolder and didn't stop at just patting my knee but my thigh. He even tried to cop a feel as he took advantage of my surprise and kissed me. I just couldn't believe he'd actually do that! I mean, I'm married…with a four year old! This was something he knew, yet he still proceeded to –" She trailed off leaving the two in silence and both with their own thoughts.

Vegeta tightened his hold on Bulma as he thought about her situation and how closely the man in questions, this Anderson, mirrored Freeza. The enjoyment of using power to force someone into submission, it was something Vegeta tolerated for himself because he knew he would be strong enough to defeat the bastard but for Bulma, it was unthinkable. His blood was boiling at the though of her proud and egotistical self bowing before another man, in this aspect they were the same. Neither one could stand for someone to tell them what to do.

Bulma's thoughts were a little different. "Why?" she asked, softly. Vegeta turned his head slightly so he could see her face. She was staring straight ahead and looked pissed. "You know why? It's because I don't have a husband."

"Woman," he started to warn. They'd been down this road a few times before.

"No, I don't. I have a baby's daddy but not a husband. When was the last time you went with me to a Capsule Corp event? Where I didn't have to stand alone and tell everyone that you didn't want to come and keep smiling even though these people gave me sad sympathetic smiles? Or on a date for that matter?" She finally turned to look at him. His face showed annoyance as he gave her a dry stare.

"Maybe if I had a husband this kind of thing wouldn't have happened."

"You're blaming this on me?" He asked his voice even – showing no sign to the anger he felt. Better the anger then guilt.

"Yes...No, I don't know!"

Bending his head he placed a soft kiss against her bare shoulder then stepped away to turn off the shower. He knew what he had to do – his ay of saying 'sorry'. It was something she did for him many times, that he never gave in return but on occasion.

Picking up one of the white fluffy towels, he quickly dried himself off and got rid of his soaking wet shorts. He then turned to Bulma and carefully dried her off. Wrapping the towel around her body, he carried her to their bed. Setting her down on the end, he used his towel to dry her hair. Bulma hadn't made one peep as he took care of her and Vegeta didn't look her in the face. Once her hair was semi dry, he threw the towel in the hamper and picked up her brush from the dresser top Brushing Bulma's hair was something he enjoyed doing, not that he'd admit that to her or himself. But it had a calming effect on him. Once done, he placed the brush on the bed side table and sat down behind her.

Bulma turned to him, eyes red from crying and moved to snuggle into his arms –and he allowed her to. It was something she needed. Leaning back, he brought her with him letting the towel fall away and settled her head on his shoulder, their naked bodies pressed flush against each others. With much effort he was able to work the comforter and sheets from under them and pulled them over their bodies. Once she was settled in, Vegeta looked back down at her. "You look hideous," he stated.

A small smile tugged at Bulma's lips. In Vegeta's terms, she figured it to mean something along the lines of 'you're beautiful.' "Thanks, I'm feeling better now," she said, finally feeling like her old self. Vegeta grunted it wasn't often that Bulma broke down but there were occasions but mostly she was a strong woman who fought her own battles without Vegeta's help.

Vegeta's thoughts were disturbed by Bulma's groan. "What now?" he asked, gruffly. There was an extent to how long he was willing to be caring or play husband. There was also the issue of him setting Anderson straight.

"Mr. Anderson didn't sign the contract agreement. The sneaky bastard planed this," she complained sounding like her usual self. "And he'll most likely stop by around lunch, so he can take me out and agree to sign the contract then."

Vegeta's jaw clenched, he didn't like Bulma going anywhere near this man, not after what he'd gone through tonight. _Well,_ he begrudgingly thought. _Looks like I'm playing husband tomorrow._

* * *

The next morning started off perusal. Vegeta was up and training before Bulma's alarm went off. She showered and dressed for work, as normal. Found Trunks in the kitchen eating pancakes his grandma fixed specially for him. Bulma's coffee was sitting on the counter in a travel mug; she really loved her scattered brained mother sometimes. She kissed a squirming Trunks good by and headed off to the office, planning to put the fear of Bulma Briefs into Mr. Anderson. Little did she know; Vegeta had the same idea.

* * *

Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp offices twenty minutes before noon, only to be told by Bulma's sectary that, she was going over a few things in the labs below.

"I'll wait in her office and when Anderson arrives, just show him in. Understood?"

The secretary just nodded as Vegeta walked into the office, shut the door and leaned against the wall diagonal to the door – so he could see Anderson before the man knew Vegeta was even in the room. The saiyan prince wasn't kept waiting long. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man in a nice suit – Vegeta hadn't bothered to change out of his training shorts and muscle shirt. Anderson's face changed when he noticed Bulma wasn't waiting, his smile turning into a frown. Vegeta's muscles tensed, as he went unseen.

This gave Vegeta time to study the human. He was a foreigner, with a pointed face giving him the appearance of a rat, had black slicked back hair and a long pointed nose.

Anderson turned, finally sensing Vegeta's presence. "Who are you?" Anderson asked, with a sneer. The man's eyes openly showing disgust; as if Vegeta were a lowly peon.

Vegeta just stared at him with cold hard eyes before slowly pushing himself away from the wall. He walked towards him slowly and menacingly, like he was a predator who had found his prey – and in a sense Vegeta had. He smirked at the thought; it was the same smirk that struck fear into his enemies years back.

"I say, I asked who you were and why are you in Mrs. Brief's office?" Anderson was putting up a good front, which was ruined by the wideness of his eyes. Now not only could Vegeta sense feel his fear, he could feel it and like a shark he moved in closer.

Wasting no time, the saiyan prince grabbed the man by his neck, lifting him up. Anderson's feet dangled about wildly, as his hand came up to try and pry Vegeta's iron like grip away from his throat. Vegeta just kept smirking as he walked towards the wall of windows, the man's struggles doing nothing to dislodge him from his course of action.

Vegeta knew that the window's opened, Bulma had installed them that way because of him and her other friends, the one's who could easily just fly to her office. That and the third class idiot didn't particularly understand the concept of a door. Opening the window, Vegeta stuck the man out. His smirking moving into a full out grin, it had been too long since he'd struck fear into someone's heart. Anderson immediately stopped struggling, for fear of falling. His eyes were pleading with the man and only then did Vegeta speak.

"Never touch my Bulma again," he said in a clear, cold voice. "Understood?" The man didn't answer fast enough for Vegeta, so he loosened his grip on Anderson's neck. The man pissed himself as he nodded fiercely. "And you will sign the contract and stop causing problems, correct? For if you don't, I'll find you and you'll wish you were in hell." Anderson's eyes widened even further – if it were possible and shook his head again.

"Vegeta!" came Bulma's shriek from the door. The volume caused the prince to wince as he turned to glare at her for interrupting. "Put him down." Vegeta smiled and went to comply. "Inside." If Vegeta could pout, he was most likely doing it now, since she knew what he'd planned on doing. Without a word, he pulled the man back inside and dropped him on the floor.

Anderson sat in a shacking heap, most likely thanking God for sparing his life. It only took him a few minutes before he was back to his feet and straightening himself. "Mrs. Briefs, I could sue for this kind of treatment," he started but shrunk under both hostile glares – he knew when he'd been beat. "But... at the very least I must insist you fire this ruffian." He was about to continue but Bulma had started laughing, which only grated on his pride.

"Mr. Anderson, I can't fire him," she said moving into Vegeta's arms. "He's my husband."

Vegeta stared at the man from over Bulma's shoulder, his eyes promising that his treats were not idle. Anderson coughed and quickly made his way to the door. "The signed contract will be on your desk no later then an hour. Good day."

Bulma turned to watch him scramble out of her office with amusement. Then turned back to Vegeta and slide her arms up and around his neck. "Have I shown you how much I appreciate you this week?"

"Three days ago," he answered, looking down at her with a grin.

"I have been a neglectful wife," she said in a fake anguished sigh. "I'll just have to make it up to you tonight." She kissed the side of his neck before nipping at his earlobe.

Vegeta gave an appreciative hum. "Why not right now?" he whispered back, lifting her and bringing her legs around his waist. The juncture of her thighs cushioning his hard cock, all the fear and terrorizing had gotten him hot and bothered. It was good to be an evil bastard sometimes.

Bulma giggled as he lifted her, but let out a moan at the contact of his body against hers. Things were definitely going to be considerable easier around the office now, was the last sane thought before Vegeta's wicked mouth made her loose her mind.


End file.
